Myself vs I
by Jaha Canon
Summary: [Clamp School Detectives and 20 Mensou] Akira finds himself in a terrible predicament. Ending fixed
1. Chapter 1

****

Myself vs. I

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Clamp's characters. As my last sentence suggested, they belong to CLAMP. 

This is my first story for Clamp School Detectives or Man of Many Faces, but definitely not my first story here at ff.net. I should warn you beforehand that I have only read the first two volumes of the Clamp School Detectives manga, and the first of Man of Many Faces… all other information I got from reading fan fiction, so I am sorry if I am incorrect about anything. I do plan to see the Clamp School anime pretty soon. I have a tape coming in the mail (HURRAH!)

Anyways, I'm also curious as to why people in this second call Clamp School Detectives CCD. Shouldn't it be CSD? *confused*

Anyways, I'm sorry for the long author's note. Please enjoy my story!

-----

Wedesday Night:

4th grader, Akira Ijyuin was in his kitchen one evening, preparing an late dinner for his mothers. His duties as Class Treasurer kept him after school. The chairman, the secretary, and himself had spent most of the day trying to find a all-important missing purse, which was lost by one of the less-bright students at Clamp school. When they returned to the office, they (mostly Nokoru) were bombarded with piles of paper work… courtesy of Suoh. How the secretary gained power to boss the chairman around was far beyond Akira. 

He almost cut himself with a knife as his two mothers came barging into the kitchen. Squealing, giggling, and crying at the same time. 

"WE WANT IT!!!!" they screamed.

The over tired Akira blinked one eye, and then another. He was almost scared to ask, but he did anyways. 

Mother A showed Akira a picture in a magazine. It was a small diamond unicorn statue. 

And then another picture caught his attention, right next to the unicorn picture, was a familiar face. 

The wealthy kindergarten chairlady Utako Ogawa's face smiled at him from the picture.

__

'Not again!' Akira thought. The last person he in the world he wanted to steal from...

Akira reluctantly agreed. He couldn't say no to his mothers.

-----

Thursday:

The next morning, Akira left for school right after he finished sending out the notice of 20 Menso's upcoming caper. Why he had to warn people ahead of time was beyond him, I guess it was something his father did as the original 20 Faces. 

"Good morning, Ryusuke-san!" Akira said as he caught up to a high school student.

"Morning!" Ryusuke replied cheerfully. 

Only Akira knew that once they reached the school, Ryusuke's mood wasn't going to be so cheerful anymore.

"Watch out 20 faces! I'll get out this time!" the high school student yelled.

"Your losing your enthusiasm, Kobayashi-kun" Akechi-sensei told Ryusuke.

Ryusuke spun angrily around to see his teacher grinning as he usually does.

"Why you-"

"Good morning Akechi-sensei!" Akira chirped.

Ryusuke walked away grumbling. Akechi-sensei excused himself and walked away.

"But SUOOH!" came a familiar voice, Akira turned to see an annoyed looking Suoh dragging a struggling Nokoru.

"You're going to be late for class, Chairman!" Suoh scolded. "You don't need to personally greet every female student we pass."

Nokoru grinned, and took out a fan that said "Satisfaction Guaranteed" and stood on top of a bench.

"And disappoint all the lovely ladies at this school? You never know if they may be feeling sad, do you Suoh? A hello just might make their day."

"Get down from there!" was Suoh reply, but then he noticed the applauding behind him. He turn to see Akira looking up at Nokoru in impressed awe.

"Well said, Chairman!" Akira said. 

Nokoru got down from the bench, obviously proud of himself. Suoh shook his head. Akira beamed.

Suoh walked up to the board where the 20 Faces notice was posted. Akira tried to stop the "eep!" he could feel coming. 

"Looks like 20 Faces has another target" Suoh said. "Chairlady Ogawa again…"

"Stealing from a lady is a horrible offense!" Nokoru exclaimed. 

Akira tripped over his own feet. 

"Uhh… I couldn't agree more!" he said as he struggled up.

"He's robbed from her before, why didn't you do anything then?" Suoh asked.

Nokoru just stood there, pondering this himself. 

"Well, this is a job for the Clamp School Detectives!" he finally said.

"R-right!" exclaimed Akira. 

Akira found that he couldn't say no to Nokoru either.

At Saturday, Akira was to try to catch 20 Faces.

---End Chapter

Interested to see how Akira pulls off this one? I sure am! R+R please.

((And explain the CCD as opposed to CSD if you can please))


	2. Chapter 2

****

Myself vs. I   
by: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Clamp's characters. As my last sentence suggested, they belong to CLAMP. 

I'm glad you guys liked my first chapter! However, I looked over it and found several typos and errors (due to the fact I hardly ever go over my work right after writing it). I'm sorry for the confusion and I'll try not to make so many mistakes in this chapter. ^_^

Person who explained CCD thing:

Thanks for explaining the CCD thing, btw! Sorry I can't remember your name right off the bat, but I can't look it up since I don't have internet access right now. But thanks all the same!

Thanks for reviewing and sticking with me!

------

Chapter 2:

Akira walked behind Nokoru and Suoh into the Ogawa estate. He carried a backpack on his back containing his 20 faces costume.

"What's in the bag?" asked Suoh.

Akira tried to look calm, "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" he was not succeeding.

Nokoru inched towards the backpack.

"It wouldn't have anything edible in it, would it?" Nokoru asked. 

"N-no!" stuttered Akira. Actually, it had a small snack in there, but Nokoru would just have to go hungry as long as the suit, mask, and cape sat in there. 

Suoh eyed the bag suspiciously, but let it drop. He rang the doorbell and the butler answered the door.

"Is Miss Ogawa Utako in?" Nokoru asked. The trio watched as the butler turned to go find her. 

(((Note: In this story, Utako knows Akira is 20 Faces)))

Utako walked up to them. She looked surprised when she saw Akira since she is used to him in costume and she was expecting him as 20 Faces that night. She changed her expression to a smile.

"Chairman Imonoyama! Good afternoon!" she greeted Nokoru warmly. "Hello Secretary Takamura, Treasurer Ijyuin!"

"Good afternoon Chairlady Ogawa! We heard that the Masked Thief 20 Faces will be plaguing you again. The Clamp School Detectives wish to offer you our assistance.

Utako looked at Akira, who was giving her a "help me" expression.

Utako laughed, "Surely you have better things to do than to help me."

"Nonsense!" Nokoru exclaimed. "The duty of a Clamp School Detective is to help females everywhere!"

Utako was starting to get as nervous as Akira. 

"Well, I don't think your services are required…" explained Utako, "because… because… It's been stolen already!"

Even Akira jumped back at this, even though he knew she was lying.

"Miss," said the butler as he returned, "the obnoxious high school student and the police force are wondering just where you hid your unicorn statue."

Utako jumped back with an "erk!". Akira's eyes were begging her to come up with some excuse… ANY excuse.

"It… it slipped my mind!" Utako said, chuckling to herself.

Suoh raised an eyebrow and shot a glance at Nokoru, who pretended not to see it and began laughing himself. 

Utako regained her composure. "Please follow me." she said as she began walking up a flight of stairs.

"Chairman," Suoh whispered to Nokoru, "it almost seems like she's covering for 20 Faces"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Akira, breaking in between his two senpai. "Why would the chairlady cover for a thief?"

Nokoru smiled, "Let's not jump to conclusions." He followed Utako up the stairs. Suoh and Akira followed.

Utako led the detectives to a large room, where Ryusuke, Akechi-sensei, and a squad of police man sat.

"Good afternoon, Ryusuke-san! Akechi-sensei!" Akira greeted.

"Akira, what are you doing here?" Ryusuke asked.

"The Chairman decided that the Clamp School Detectives should help with this."

Ryusuke frowned, "Just don't get in the way." he grumbled.

Nokoru looked disappointed, "If I knew that the police were involved I wouldn't have gotten so excited about it."

"Of course the police is involved, they always are." Suoh replied. "Maybe we should leave this case to them."

Akira's face lit up. Could he be able to put off his nightmare a little while longer?

"Doesn't matter, we're here anyways." Nokoru replied. 

So much for that, Akira. 

At this point, Akira was the only person who noticed Utako leave the room. 

Suoh frowned at Ryusuke, who had been glaring angrily at Nokoru since they came in.

Nokoru checking the time. The thief was to come at 3pm.

2:56... 2:57... 2:58... 2:59... 3:00

A grandfather clock reported the new hour.

It looked like the punctual 20 faces was going to be late.

Suddenly a crash was heard. The police, Ryusuke and the detectives jumped up and ran out the door to the other side of the mansion… all except for a confused Akira. 

Seeing a chance, Akira quickly changed into his 20 Faces costume, putting his clothes in his backpack and hiding it.

By 3:01, 20 Faces, as he is known to the media, was in the building sneaking to the area of the mansion where the crash was heard. He reached a room where he heard Utako say:

"It's too late, he got it."

Ryusuke cursed loudly, he told the police that they should be going. 20 Faces hid and watched as everyone of them passed. When the coast was clear, he headed back to the room and peered in. Nokoru, Suoh, and Utako were still in there talking…

Suoh thought he heard something in the hallway. His eyes watched the doorway carefully. 

He saw a tip of a cape and began walking towards the door. 

Nokoru noticed him, "Suoh?"

Suoh didn't respond.

20 Faces broke into a run with the Elementary Division Class Secretary at his heels.

Of all people to be chasing Akira down, why did it have to be the athletic Judo-Aikido-Karate-Kendo black belt! 

20 Faces, for the first time, was cornered. 

"Takamura-senpai!" Akira said… oops.

Suoh froze. This was a little too familiar. 

"Ijyuin-kun?" Suoh asked… startled.

"I have explaining to do, don't I?" Akira said as he took off his mask.

Suoh nodded.

"Okay! I have two mothers, I had a father once, but I never met him. Anyways, he was the original 20 faces. He would steal things for my mothers. And I don't know what happened to him, but now I'm 20 faces, and they ask me to steal things for them." Akira explained really quickly.

Suoh raised an eyebrow, "So you steal for your mothers."

Akira gulped, "Yes. Don't tell the chairman!"

"You steal for women, right?" 

"Y-yeah… I guess so."

"I'm sure the chairman would if he could too, and I wouldn't want to give him any ideas." Suoh said, shaking his head.

Akira blinked, "So… you're not going to tell anyone?"

"As long as you don't hurt anyone, Ijyuin." Suoh said as he went to a nearby window and opened it for Akira.

Akira smiled and was about to go out the window when he remembered his mission "The statue-" he started.

"-is right here!" said Utako, who was suddenly standing there.

"Utako-san! How long have you been standing there?!" Akira exclaimed.

"Here!" Utako said, handing Akira the small unicorn statue and his backpack. "Mission Accomplished! Next time you want to steal something from me, don't bother. Just ask." 

Akira grinned, "Alright, I'll try not to have to." he jumped out the window.

Nokoru ran in, "What happened?"

"He got away." explained Suoh.

"That's too bad." said Nokoru, disapointment filled his face. 

An bubbily Akira ran into the room, "I've been looking all over for you guys!" he said. "So, did you catch him?" 

Nokoru shook his head. "Maybe next time" he said. 

Akira paled, he looked at Suoh for help

"After paperwork of course, right chairman?" asked Suoh. 

"Errr... of course?" answered Nokoru. 

-End-


End file.
